


Aftertaste

by torasame



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: After Party, Angst, Established Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Timeskip, i will provide, jk sensei deserves to rest, once again, reupload, what furudate refuses to give us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torasame/pseuds/torasame
Summary: The same faces from years ago, all gathered together all because of a high school sports club. There were a few new people here and there, but it kept the atmosphere light without the crushing weight of nostalgia to drown everyone else once the alcohol had kicked in. There was enthusiastic and boisterous laughter. Kuroo took it all in from his seat at the table, circling the tube of liquor he was handed.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 12
Kudos: 127





	Aftertaste

**Author's Note:**

> reupload  
> My dumbass put spoilers in the tags so as a compensation to those I spoiled, I took the original fic down. I apologize for my recklessness and I accept full responsibility for my actions. I will do better from now on. To those who brought it to my attention, thank you again for your kind consideration and I apologize once more.  
> spoiler warning for chapter 401.  
> Can you believe haikyuu is ending by the end of the week? I've only been in the fandom for about 7 months since I picked up the manga mid December and finished by early January. It's been fun and I enjoyed the ride. I'll try to squeeze in a few fics (don't count on it) within the week so we can have some good ol content before the manga wraps up.  
> I was initially going to post a kuroo mega fic but the chapter proceedings threw the original plot a tad bit off course so that's gonna have to wait.  
> To the user Aguma who left a comment on the original fic: Hi I'm sorry I didn't get to reply but aaaa thank you for the comment! It was the first thing I read when I woke up after a strange nightmare and doubts about the fic. It made my morning and I hope you're doing well :D  
> With that being said, this was a shower idea that stemmed from post 401 depression and a gift to a friend who was suffering from it as well. This goes out to you, Kou. (coughs) kouxhii on twitter and intagram she makes amazing hq fanart follow her if you haven't already (cough) Anyways ramble aside, I hope you enjoy haha  
> (i made a couple of edits on it but idk if that turned out well bc words go wheee)

Although only one team had won the match, both MSBY and the Adlers decided to hold an after party together. It was held in a convention centre with a buffet and drinks served to accommodate the night. It wasn't anything too crazy. Had it just been MSBY celebrating together, it would've been a completely different story.

But it was nice. Familiar. The same faces from years ago, all gathered together all because of a high school sports club. There were a few new people here and there, but it kept the atmosphere light without the crushing weight of nostalgia to drown everyone else once the alcohol had kicked in. There was enthusiastic and boisterous laughter. Kuroo took it all in from his seat at the table, circling the tube of liquor he was handed.

Beside him sat Bokuto, entertaining everyone seated nearby with a story from nationals. Kuroo glanced over to Akaashi every now and then to gauge his reactions, the former setter caught his eye and shook his head with a fond smile on his lips. Bokuto was going on a slightly over exaggerated tangent then.

"Ah yes we all know our dear Bokuto was the great ace of Fukurodani," Kuroo piped it. His friend threw an arm around his shoulder and guffawed loudly.

"You're too kind Kuroo," he swooned.

Kuroo snorted, "yes the great ace with great mood swings."

Bokuto pulled away, scandalized. Akaashi raised his arm just above Bokuto's forehead and revealed his palm which Kuroo high fived.

"Akaashi!" Now he sounded mortified.

"It's the truth."

They joined everyone else as they laughed while Bokuto stammered for a response. Kuroo found himself gazing at a seat a few tables down as the laughter died in his chest.

"I've been betrayed. Kuroo how could you?" Bokuto whined, "is this what our friendship has come to? After all these years."

"Forgive me I think I've lost track of the number."

Something in Bokuto's eyes shined. Kuroo wasn't sure if he needed to feel unsettled. It vanished when Bokuto's expression suddenly morphed to that of surprise which he hurriedly (and failed to) hide when he snapped around to face Akaashi. Kuroo had only caught the word "signal" before Akaashi took his glass and clicked a spoon against it lightly, grasping everyone's attention in a wave of silence. Beside him, Bokuto cleared his throat.

"Well Kuroo, it seems I'm not as bad at numbers as you think I am!" He projected.

"Failed his mathematics test…" Akaashi murmured causing the people at his table to snicker quietly, Bokuto seemed to have resisted the urge to whine once more.

"I can proudly say that I have known this man ever since we were both fifteen," Bokuto continued, "which means we've known each other for about nine years because on this very day… it seems Kuroo Tetsuro has finally turned twenty-four."

"Wait Bokuto—"

It was too late, the spiker was already atop his chair, taking the role of the conductor as the room began clapping to a beat that grew louder and louder. Before he knew it, everyone had erupted into song. His throat went dry and he couldn't understand what else to do other than laugh to compensate for the lack of articulation as a cake was wheeled to him.

"Happy Birthday Kuroo!"

"Make a wish!" Hinata exclaimed from across him. Kuroo stared at the candles, feeling the faint warmth of the flames before him. His face hurt from a smile he couldn't contain or control but his thoughts fell dead at that request. Wish? What was there to wish for?

He surveyed the room swiftly, gathering prompts to remind him of anything he wanted. He wasn't a superstitious person, but at that moment, there was something he knew he wanted and perhaps would spare his rationality to wish for. And it happened again. His gaze fell on a certain seat and a certain table where amber eyes found his.

Kuroo bowed his head to mimic that of prayer before blowing out the flames. The room erupted in applause and congratulations before returning to the usual flow with the exception of the few acquaintances who came to congratulate him.

"It seems age is getting the better of you," Daichi jabbed as his own greeting.

"You're one to talk, you look as though you've aged a decade!" They both laughed and clapped one another on the back.

"Bet I got you good, didn't I?" Bokuto elbowed him with a smirk painted on his face.

Kuroo rolled his eyes, "you panicked and turned to Akaashi."

"He needed to give the signal!"

"Because you couldn't?" The spiker threw an arm around him and locked his head in while he ruffled his hair.

"Hey! Hey! I surrender okay stop you're making it worse!"

"I haven't even done a thing to it!"

Kuroo attempted to flatten out the damage, "I have an image to uphold, you know."

"Yes yes mister suit and tie."

Kuroo suddenly felt a little conscious. He directed his attention to the creases in his suit before his eyes wandered around the room once more. He waited for the sea of people to pass before finding the seat at the table unoccupied.

"Tsukishima went to the balcony," Akaashi mentioned offhandedly. "You were stealing glances at him throughout the dinner."

"That's a poetic way to put it, Akaashi! I would've said he looked totally love sick but that works better!"

"I seriously wonder why I'm friends with you both."

Akaashi pointed to the sliding doors across the room, "because you'll need directions."

He winced when Bokuto slapped his back, "go get em Kuroo!"

He stumbled forward. Glaring back at the pair half-hearted before taking a breath and making his way to the balcony. After a few short and polite conversations, he made it to the glass doors where he could faintly make out the blonde's silhouette against the starry night.

"You alright?"

Tsukishima faced him, the action graceful and gentle. "Yeah, just needed some air."

Kuroo shut the door behind him, "you never really liked parties much." He moved to stand beside him against the railing.

"Did you enjoy the match?"

"Just watching it made me tired," Tsukishima drawled. "But it was fine. I didn't see you in the crowd."

Kuroo scratched the back of his neck and fiddled with his shorthairs. "Can't exactly be seen supporting one side now can I?"

Tsukishima nodded, taking a sip from his glass.

"I thought you hated beer."

The blonde restrained himself from pulling a face, "I do but the occasion called for it I guess."

He shuffled closer to him, their shoulders brushed against each other. "Thank you."

Had Tsukishima seen his own reaction, he would've probably blamed his flushed cheeks on the cold. He took another sip from the glass. Kuroo thought he would've melted on the spot.

"It wasn't much."

Kuroo's chest felt warm. "It means a lot."

The blonde diverted his eyes, wringing his fingers around the glass.

"Are you leaving tonight?"

"Afraid so," his breath was punctuated by fog, "I have a bit of a while before I have to get going."

"Explains the abstinence."

"And you plan on staying sober?"

Tsukishima shrugged, "someone has to drive a few idiots home."

As if on cue, familiar laughter echoed from inside the hall. Tsukishima sighed, "at least I've only got two of them on my hands."

"Look at you, all grown up. Where did my cute apprentice go?" He chuckled when Tsukishima nudged him. "I'm looking forward to your match."

The blonde groaned, "not you too."

"What? It'd be fun! Though they'd probably fire me if I started cheering for you."

"Spare yourself the embarrassment and your employment."

"Come on, it just means I'll get to see you sooner." Tsukishima met his eyes. Kuroo couldn't bring himself to tease him when he looked at him like that. He cautiously intertwined the pinkies of their free hands, there was no one who had really noticed them and their frames probably blocked it from sight.

"D'you know what I wished for?"

Tsukishima scoffed, "of course not, it's supposed to be secret isn't it?"

"But unlike me, you don't like surprises," Kuroo kept his eyes fixed on him, "it sounds cheesy and maybe a little domestic but I… I wished that you would never have to bear that expression in your eyes ever again."

And Tsukishima, who knew him so well and knew what was left unsaid for lack of words, didn't argue against the existence of said expression. "You should've wished something for yourself."

"I couldn't think of anything else."

Tsukishima's features furrowed slightly, "you're always so kind. You always think about other people and you do it so unconsciously I—" he paused, Kuroo waited. "I just want you to think about yourself too. You didn't have to waste a wish on me."

Kuroo carefully took his hand, "I'm already content with myself. I love my job and I'm surrounded by great people so my only wish is getting to spend more time with you." 

"Your eyes always get darker and your face softens, you don't even realize you do it. You do it every time either of us have to leave. We both know it's difficult and you're always so strong about it."

"Kuroo."

He took a breath, "I never want you to have to feel that way again. It sounds cliche but… one day, I want to come home to you and vice versa. I want to wake up and not think about how much time we have left before one of us has to leave. I'm not saying this to pressure you or to make it worse because I know we can make this work—"

"Tetsuro," Kei's voice was small and still. It anchored him down from his tangent. "I understand."

"You always do."

The former blocker finished off the last of his drink and let out another sigh, "I hate beer. It's always so bitter yet people ignore it and keep going until the aftertaste kicks in."

"And people wonder why you're a sweets person," he caught a glimpse of the time on his watch. He couldn't help the sinking feeling in his stomach. "It's almost time for me to go."

And there it was. Downcast eyes and the silence to grasp for the words to say.

"I'll see you soon, Kei."

He didn't want to let go of his hand but slowly, they both unravelled their intertwined fingers.

"Take care, Tetsuro," there was a hint of a soft smile, perhaps the only thing he could've managed at that moment, "happy birthday."

Kuroo knew what he was doing. The little alcohol would never be given the credit for what he had done. His free hand cradled the side of Kei's face while the other kept the tube he had upright as he wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist. Their eyes met briefly before they both leaned in, their lips moving against one another in unhurried. Each kiss lingered as though they couldn't decide when they needed to pull away but knew it had to end soon.

And somewhere in those lost moments, they stopped, taking in the last of each other's company. Tsukishima didn't even scold Kuroo about his chilled hand that cupped the side of his face. The silence lapsed and enveloped them when Tsukishima drew closer and embraced him. He barely caught the words that were whispered into his shoulder.

"I love you."

Kuroo swallowed the lump in his throat. Kei never said it much and he himself usually settled for words along the lines of "I adore you" which were only used in gratitude. In these fragile and precious moments, they never really said much.

"To the moon and back, Kei." And he always counted on him to understand.

"Kuroo."

They stood apart and turned to Akaashi who had slid the door open slightly. The expression on his face reassured them that no one had seen.

"Someone is asking for you, I thought it best to come get you myself. Unless you need another moment."

"No, it's alright. Thanks Akaashi."

He held Kei's gaze a little longer before he made his way through the door.

"I'll keep him company," Akaashi seemed to have beat him to it. He smiled.

"Thank you. I'll see you back in Tokyo soon."

"Hey hey hey! Leaving already?"

Bokuto pulled him into a hug, he managed a laugh. "Afraid so. Some of us can't just play volleyball for a living."

"That sounds like jealousy."

They pulled apart. "Perhaps it is."

"See you at our next match?"

"Count on it."

-

"Sir?"

"Hm?"

His subordinate handed him a wrapped package from the passenger seat, "Mr Bokuto asked me to give this to you."

Kuroo took the gift onto his lap, carefully unwrapping the paper to reveal the book of theories he had been too busy to order. He exhaled through his nose. There was no way Bokuto knew about it. He opened the page to find a note inside.

_ Happy Birthday. _

_ You've aged. Your boyfriend asked me to send a message. He went through hell to get this preordered. Consider this a joined present. _

_ Oh and the collab? Present your case and I'll see if I'm interested. _

_ -Kenma _

He found another one.

_ Happy Birthday Tetsuro. _

_ I was wondering how I was going to send this. I wasn't entirely sure when I'd see you so apologies if this turned up late. _

_ Take care, _

_ Kei. _

He grinned to himself and stared out the car window before pulling his phone out. A text message suddenly appeared.

_ You  _

_ You look good _

_ In the suit _

_ Oh be still my heart! _

_ Akaashi was right _

_ You needed the reassurance _

_ lol _

_ Please express my hatred to him _

_ Sorry I was busy telling Akaashi about how great he is _

_ I love you _

He grinned wider when the three dots appeared on and off on his screen. He decided to be merciful for that night.

_ Your gift is cute _

_ I almost burst out in tears _

_ Thank you I'm in love _

_ I'm glad you like it _

_ Hang on _

_ (photo) _

_ Looks like Karasuno is full of lightweights _

_ I have to drag two children home before everything gets out of hand _

_ Let's pray they don't puke on my car _

_ So responsible _

_ Good luck Kei, happy driving _

_ I'll text you when I get back, but get some sleep, we can talk in the morning _

_ Get some rest as well _

_ Have a safe trip _

Kuroo watched the scenery pass him by. A few years ago it had all been so foreign. There was a tug in his chest that betrayed what he had known. This once foreign place that housed faces from years ago now felt as familiar as home. He unconsciously pressed his lips together while lost in thought, reigniting the faint traces of bitterness Kei had mentioned earlier. But surprisingly, it was overwhelmed by the sweetness of the cider he had and the ghosting memory of the kiss.

The night mellowed out the atmosphere as Kuroo leaned back against his seat. He barely noticed himself drifting off with his head pressed against the window, and his thoughts lingering in the hall housing the people of his memories. Some part of him chose to remain in those moments with nothing but laughter, warmth and stolen affection on an overlooked balcony. He smiled to himself with the fleeting fantasy of one day returning to these people and this place. The words lingered on his tongue but he had been too far gone in his subconscious to say them.

_ "I'm home." _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> simping for kuroo is not a choice,it is a game and you better be damn sure i fully intend on winning  
> [ my twitter](https://twitter.com/darthlibra)


End file.
